1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly for transmitting high-speed signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a personal computer (PC) or consumer electronics (CE) product has a display for displaying video, and a cable assembly is needed to connect an interface of the display and a control device. A display port connector may be an ideal input/output (I/O) port adapted for both PC and CE products. However, cross talk may occur at interface section of the display port connector, which in turn may influence the quality of signals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,220 disclose a cable assembly comprising an insulated housing defining a receiving space, a plurality of terminals arranged into an upper and a lower terminal rows and received in the insulated housing, a metallic shell surrounding the insulated housing, a metallic plate disposed between the upper terminal row and the lower terminal row, and a cable including a number of wires electrically connecting to the terminals and the metal plate. The plurality of terminals comprises several pair of signal terminals and grounding terminals. The metallic plate comprises a base portion and a number of tabs respectively extending upwardly and downwardly from a rear edge of the base portion and attached to the grounding terminal. Obviously, a width between two tail sections of two laterally outermost terminals is become large and two laterally outmost terminals are located adjacent to inner side of the metallic shell. In this design, for either row of terminals, there exists a laterally outermost terminal tail section which comes nearer to the metallic shell to such an extent making cable wire soldering thereto difficult or even resulting in short-circuiting of it with an immediate adjacent terminal tail section. In addition, the metallic plate defines a number of tabs respectively connected with grounding terminals. Thus, the metallic plate is complicated to manufactured.
An improved cable assembly having a different arrangement of terminals is desired.